Two Worlds Collide Part 1
by MinybjuMC
Summary: Two brothers try to find the portal to equestria, but will they get there in time, Rated M for swearing and sexual themes


Two Worlds Collide Part 1, By MinybjuMC

A/N: Hey Guys, MinybjuMC here with my first full story. I challenged myself to write the first part of the fanfic without any physical ponies according to any of our senses, and no physical Equestria. This will be the first part of a 2 part story.

Chapter 1: Preparations

There I was, sitting on the balcony of the family home watching the sunset over the horizon. In the distance, the magpies were calling to their young, I sighed with contempt as another wonderful day came to its inevitable end.

I walked back into the living room that joins on from the balcony and spied my brother, Ben, watching My Little Pony, it was the episode with the zap apples in it, and he was laughing at Granny Smith having a bee beard.

I let it slip my mind as I walked towards room, soon remembering that my parents are out of town, so I walked to the kitchen and started making dinner, first putting on a pot of water, then throwing some tortellini in the recently boiled water, and placed the meal on the table, which dislodged Ben from his couch and sat down to eat the half assed meal I prepared.

"Dude, this is shit," said Ben, after his first bite, I didn't care so I just continued eating the meal and watched the TV. When we finished I walked over to Ben and sat down beside him, and we watched the rest of the episode.

As the credits were rolling, Ben turned to me,

"Thanks for showing me this show bro," he said, which shocked me for a second, but I regained my sense of reality,

"Yeah, your welcome bro, I just thought you would enjoy it," I replied, smiling, which soon turned into a shocked expression,

"Oh buck apples, I forgot to feed the pets, ill be right back," I called while running down the stairs, followed by my dog Molly barking her little brain off,

"Alright, Alright, I'm getting it, just hold on," I said, retrieving the food from the fridge and bringing it towards her bowl, with Molly following in close pursuit of me. I emptied the contents of the can into the yellow bowl, and proceeded back up the stairs, to which I was greeted by Ben staring at a piece of paper.

His hands were trembling and he had a smile on his face,

"What's that?" I asked, eying him from top to bottom, he responded by handing the paper to me, I looked at the paper, which had handwriting on it,

Dear Faithful Subjects,

I, Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria, have opened a portal between my world and yours. The portal I made is hard to track down, that is why I attached a map of your world to the letter…

I looked up from the letter,

"Where is the map Ben?" I asked,

"Um, oh right, here it is" he said, handing the map over to me,

It was just like a regular map, except it was sort of like a treasure map, with frayed edges and had only the lines of the countries, plus the names of the major cities.

I turned my attention back to the letter,

…Which will show you where the portal will be at any one time, you have two days to prepare before it shows the first location, and after one day the portal disappears, and the new location will appear after one day.

Hope to see you soon.

Princess Celestia

**[Interesting, very interesting]**_, _I thought,

"So, we better prepare then," I said,

"Agreed, our big camping bags are in the garage, you get them while ill get some necessary items for our trip," Ben replied, walking towards his room with a skip in his step.

I walked down the stairs, and out the back door which leads to the garage,

"Ok, the bags are up there, on the top," I said to no one in particular, _now, how am I going to get up there, _I thought, looking around the garage, finding a ladder in the back corner.

I walk over to the ladder, which had a large spider on it, [**Oh Fuck]**I thought, looking around the room for some sort of stick I could get rid of it.

In the opposite corner I found a white rod used to hold up curtains, **[Perfect, Just the tool I needed] **I walked over to the ladder and poked the spider with the end of the rod. The spider didn't like this however; for it jumped up onto the rod and scuttled down its side will careful precision.

I freaked out and threw the rod like a spear, smashing against the concrete wall with a metallic clank. I sighed with relief, and picked up the ladder, and placed it in front of the large shelving system. I climbed to the top of the ladder and found the bags in their usual spot; I lifted the first bag from its resting place, dislodging dust, which caused me to sneeze. I chucked the bag behind me and reached for the other bag, grabbing hold of its handle and yanking it out of place, causing more dislodged dust to cloud me face and enter my nostrils, ACHHOOO, I fell backwards from the ladder, remembering that the ground was made of concrete. Fear flooded into my mind, but was short lived as I landed on the first bag, I once again sighed with relief, followed by the second bag landing on me, which caused me to sneeze again. **[Why is life so hard?] **I thought, shaking my head as I returned to my feet, then scooping down to pick up the bags that caused me so much trouble. I made my way up to the top of the staircase, finding Ben tapping his foot "What took so long?" he asked, frowning with disappointment, I countered this by chucking his bag into his exposed chest.

"Just pack your bag," I said,

"Fine, just don't take too long this time," he said, moving to his room to pack his bag.

I made my way into my room, lobbing the bag onto the bed; my room was messy as usual, which made it difficult to find various items needed for this adventure, I grabbed a few t-shirts and 2 pairs of shorts, plus 1 pair of jeans and my discord hoodie, a few pairs of boxers and a couple of hats and beanies. After I finished packing clothes I detached the backpack from the bag and started packing it, I grabbed my battery charger, my camera, spare batteries, a notebook, various writing utensils, a ruler, a display book for the map, my iPod and charger, and my first aid kit. After I packed my gear, I went over to my savings jar, and emptied its contents, which contained $450 dollars, not much but it will be a start.

I exited my room to find Ben waiting for me once again, but he refrained from saying anything.

We entered the lounge room to discuss the game plan,

"It's going to be hard to get around with only 450 dollars," I said with concern, to which Ben just laughed at me,

"Oh you, what about my money?" He asked, opening his bag to reveal a briefcase,

"I won 500 thousand dollars when I was in Melbourne earlier this year, I think we are pretty well set if you ask me," he said proudly.

I was stunned, I had never seen so much money, but I decided that it was too crazy to ask about it.

After we made a game plan, still not knowing where the portal will first appear, I rode down to the shopping complex in town to pick up some supplies, I first entered the grocery shop, where I picked up some bottles of water, a box of chips, and extra snacks. I payed for the goods and rode home.

When i arrived, i ditched my bike and walked up the stairs, each one creaking with age and wear. I entered the lounge room, finding Ben looking up pricing on a local air flight website.

"Do you know where we are going yet?" I asked, Ben just shook his head,

"We still have a day until the map shows us where it is, I'm just hoping that it is local, otherwise it will be a bit hard to go around the world." Ben said,

"We will just have to deal with it, because there is nothing we can do to influence the change of the portal location." I replied.

We had everything ready to get started on our trip, and with only one hour to go, there was not much to do.

Ben was wandering around the room while fiddling with his thumbs, and I was reading the map, locating various details compared to a proper map. There were a few misshapen things like number of islands in the caribbean, but it didn't seem too much to worry about.

"Time seems to be going backwards," Ben said, breaking the silence which had been going for a good 30 minutes,

"Eeyup" I said, imitating Big Macintosh, but also out of tiredness, for i had no sleep while preparing for huge expedition.

"What do you think will happen when we get there?" Ben asked,

"Get where? Equestria?" I said,

"Um...Yeah, like will we be humans still, or ponies?" Ben asked,

"I'm not quite sure, i hope we would be ponies but it is unlikely," I replied, this caused Ben to put on a disappointed face. I didn't like seeing him sad, for he is normally a pretty laid back guy, so i walked over to him and placed my hand upon his shoulder,

"Hey, it will be great no matter what happens, and I'm glad that we will experience it together, now, what is the time?" I asked no one in particular. I looked at my watch, **[Shoot, 10 seconds to go!"] **I jumped over onto the couch and watched in awe as the map lit up, temporarily blinding me, as i gained my vision, i saw a small X on the map, it had a title over it..."Auckland, New Zealand"

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first full chapter, I hope you like it. Just a quick hint, there will be many OC characters in the story. Remember to R&R. MinybjuMC


End file.
